1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a photodetector arrangement, a measurement arrangement with a photodetector arrangement, a process for operating a measurement arrangement, and a process for producing a photodetector arrangement.
2. Description of Related Art
Photodetector arrangements are used, for example, to determine the position of the incidence site of a light beam. PN diodes and PIN diodes are conventionally used here. Examples of known position detecting devices can found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,874,939; 4,887,140; and 6,815,790 as well as in International Patent Application Publication WO 84/04960.